


Tequila meets Touch Down

by polarRabbit



Category: South Park
Genre: DRUNK AND HORNY BOYS, M/M, Mentions of Stan/Kyle, PWP, also Stan/Wendy, they're all aged up around 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: Kyle wasn't a party person. He also wasn't a kinky crossdresser either, which made the fact that he was awkwardly standing in the entrance hall of Token's parents house in a cheerleader uniform approximately one hundred percent worse.





	Tequila meets Touch Down

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me beating up a dead horse aka the lost bet trophy. After arriving in the SP fandoms 20 years too late with lukewarm tea this is what I came up with.

Kyle wasn't a party person. He also wasn't a kinky crossdresser either, which made the fact that he was awkwardly standing in the entrance hall of Token's parents house in a cheerleader uniform approximately one hundred percent worse.

Tugging at the seam of the top he's wearing only reminded him that there wasn't enough fabric to cover his stomach. Yet he's a lot more worried about the length of his skirt. He wouldn't do anything but standing as straight as possible tonight in a weak attempt to save what was left of his dignity. With his arms wrapped around his exposed middle Kyle walked towards the kitchen, feeling way too many eyes following his every move. Where was the lightning to struck him down when he needed it?

"Well look who's finally made it!"

Cartman's annoyingly loud voice raised over the sound of the music playing in the background, making the ginger glare daggers at him."Kyle!" As if people hadn't recognize him just because he wasn't wearing pants and his trademark hat.

"Or should we call you Kyley from now on? Cheer up, that's what you're here for."

"This only proves you being a pervert, fat ass."

"What did you say? I'm not talking bitch."

"Rot in a ditch.", Kyle grumbled in return, close to stealing Craig's signature move but deciding it wasn't worth the effort. He should fix himself a drink instead and find one of his friends that wouldn't make fun of his outfit choices. Not that he's wearing a cheerleader uniform out of his own free will. He'd lost a bet and this was his payment, despite being 97% sure that Cartman had cheated in order to win.

"What...are you wearing?", came the eloquent greeting from his best friend, who's holding two red plastic cups, filled to the brim with some unknown liquid. "Don't make me say it Stan, your eyesight isn't that bad." Seriously Stan had no right to look so uncomfortable. After all he wasn't the one wearing a stupid skirt or had to shave his legs for the occasion. Not to mention that he had to buy his mum a new razor.

Kyle was about to steal one of the drinks when he felt someone's hand brush his ass, making him utter a surprised and rather offended yelp. Turning around to catch the culprit there were too many people milling around to figure out who just grabbed him.

"Unbelievable."

"What?"

"Someone just...never mind. I'm gonna join you in a minute."

Just like expected the second drink Stan had been carrying was for Wendy Testaburger. The two of them just couldn’t be without each other, which didn’t prevent them from breaking up every few months. To Kyle, it seemed like Wendy was getting bored with Stan after a while but after some time apart or with another guy she realized that he was a good choice after all and Stan was enough of a pushover to take her back without much discussion. He’d called out his friend on his behavior, which only led to Stan being mad at him and calling him jealous of his relationship.

Taking a seat beside the couple Kyle wallowed in the oppressive feeling of being the third wheel once again. He’s already looking forward to leaving the party and get into his most comfortable pj’s. Until then, he had a cup to empty. With that thought in mind Kyle gulped down the first swig, watching people around him enjoying themselves. Wendy succeeded in dragging Stan to the dance floor, although Kyle knew for a fact that Stan couldn’t dance to save his life. He looked more like a jittery penguin, shifting his weight from right to left. Not that Kyle wasn’t any better, that’s why he kept his ass firmly planted onto the cushion.

"Hey Kyle, nice outfit.", someone stated before plopping down right next to him. "Very funny.", Kyle replied dryly, giving the blond boy beside him a blank look. He wasn’t the first making fun of him tonight and wouldn’t be the last.

"No honestly, you look hot.", Kenny assured him, not even trying to be subtle in the way he's checking the other out.

"You're not wearing your parka.", Kyle pointed out lamely in return. The statement wasn't even completely right since Kenny was keeping it knotted around his waist.

"It's a night full of reveal."

"I think I've revealed more than enough in public for a lifetime."

"Debatable. You should consider skinny dipping. It's fun."

"...didn't you drown in the pond before?"

"Well it was fun until my lungs filled with water."

"I'll pass up on that experience."

"You gotta live a little! Just curious. What team are you cheering for?"

"Both I guess." Officially he hadn't dated anyone, but he'd made out with a few girls before –thanks to games like spin the bottle slash 7 minutes in heaven- and then there was his on and off affair with Stan. After Craig and Tweek becoming the gay couple™ homosexuality seemed to become some sort of trend or at least more accepted. He also knew for a fact that Kenny wasn't very picky when it came to the gender of the person he hooked up with. That's why Kyle wasn't worried about the other judging him for his honest answer.

„That’s the best possible answer.“, Kenny approved of his reply, taking a swig out of his own plastic cup. After that one thing kinda led to another and whoops that’s how they ended up in one of the unoccupied guest rooms.

-

Kyle had lost any concept of time or the amount of drinks he'd drunk. Probably one too many because his head felt fuzzy and his stomach was tickling. No wait, that wasn't actually the alcohols side effect but Kenny's tongue dipping into his bellybutton. Squirming and chuckling due the sensation Kyle weakly pushed one hand against the top of Kenny's messy, blond hair. "You've had enough shots."

"There's still some left.", Kenny pointed out by holding up the half-empty tequila bottle. "I don't want you to die on me because of alcohol poisoning." "Fair enough." The bottle was put down on the nightstand again with a bunch of sucked out lemon pieces surrounding it like a messed up halo.

"Hey...want me to blow you?", came the random offer out of Kyle's mouth while he was staring at the wall above him before averting his eyes back to the blonds face who's wearing a surprised expression. Truth to be told it wasn't exactly an offer Kyle made very often.

"Duh, rhetorical question?", was Kenny's following reply, earning him an amused laughter from the redhead. "I'm only worried you're gonna throw up."

"That...could totally happen.", Kyle admitted, scrunching up his face at the mental image. Trying to swallow someone's dick when already feeling queasy wasn't the best combination. Luckily Kenny thought ahead for both of them.

"We could try something else tho." Slender fingers skidded along Kyle's thighs, thumbs brushing over the insides before moving outward again to cup the curve of his ass. It wasn't hard to guess what's on Kenny's mind.

"We could do that.", Kyle agreed with a low hum, biting back a groan when the other started to squeeze the flesh in his hands. Some people tended to become more quiet when they were drunk but Kyle was more of a horny-drunk type, which was one of the reasons it hadn't been to difficult for Kenny to convince him leaving for some private time. It also helped that Kyle found the blond pretty attractive, drunk and sober. Kenny had this generic white guy beauty going for him, paired with confidence and the knowledge of what he's doing he's a great catch. As long as you didn't try to aim for a long-term relationship. Not that Kyle was trying to find a replacement for Stan, he just wanted to have some fun like he's supposed to during a party like this.

Momentarily lost in his own thoughts Kyle didn't notice Kenny hitching up his skirt and lowering his head until the warm exhale brushed over his half-hard erection hidden beneath a thin layer of white cotton panties. The next moment Kenny's mouth was on him, spit dampening the fabric and his tongue running along the outlines of his prick. A loud groan made it past his lips and his hips bucked upwards on instinct, wanting to be closer to the wonderful warm, wetness that was partly surrounding him.

"Please tell me you got lube and condoms." he sounded embarrassingly needy even to his own ears but dignity be damned right now. All he could think about was how badly he wanted for Kenny to lose his pants and pound him into the mattress. Preferably without going in dry because that was never a good idea, even his drunk brain agreed on that.

"I always come prepared.", the blonde announced with a smug smile, pulling previously mentioned items out of his back pocket. Kyle instantly missed Kenny's mouth between his legs but was glad they would be able to do more than just jerking each other off. Reaching for the straps of Kenny's worn out tank top Kyle pulled him upwards on top of him, catching his lips in a heated, sloppy kiss. He could still taste a hint of soreness from the lemon slices when their tongues brushes against each other. The way Kenny sucked on his tongue could only be described as utterly sinful. Despite feeling like a melting marshmallow Kyle found the strength to run his hands over Kenny's back, briefly feeling the bumps of his spine before changing direction and aiming for his front. Kenny seemed to get the hint and lifted his lower body so it wasn't pressed against Kyle's anymore allowing the ginger to fumble with the button and zipper of his pants. In his defense he's working completely blind and was still getting distracted. After a few failed attempts he pushed down the offending piece of clothing, along with the boxer shorts underneath. The blond's erection was now pressed against his flesh, slipping into the gap between his thighs when Kenny adjusted his position.

Their lips parted with both of them breathing more heavily than before. Up so close Kyle could see Kenny's wide blown pupils with only a slim ring of light blue encircling them. If the circumstances had been of a more romantic nature Kyle might have compared the view with a starless night sky but as it was he simply took in the way they mirrored his own lust.

There were still too much clothing in between them but when Kyle attempted to strip off his crop top Kenny caught his wrist, lightly holding it in place. „Could you keep it on?“ It wasn’t a freaky request by any means but considering that Kyle’s experiences were limited to having sex naked with no extras whatsoever it was strange to him nevertheless. The fabric was already clinging to his shoulders and surely the skirt would get dirty as well. Great, he was thinking like a middle-aged housewife. Interrupting his own train of thoughts Kyle responded with a short „Alright“, trying to play it cool. If the rumors about Kenny’s vivid sex life were real he probably found it boring to have 'regular’ sex. Oh no, what if he expected them to do it in a position Kyle had never heard of. He wasn’t actually a cheerleader and super flexible, damn he couldn’t even touch his toes.

„Hey Kyle, everything still fine? ‚Cuz you’re suddenly all tense and if you don’t wanna wear those cloths you don’t have to.“

„I don’t care about the uniform. It’s just…“ Kyle's voice faltered for a moment, unsure if he wanted to finish his sentence.„I don’t know if I can keep up with your expectations.“, he finally admitted rather ruefully.

„I didn’t expect you to make out with me to begin with so this is already better than everything that I could have imagined.“

„If you talk shit about me afterwards, I’m gonna rip off your balls.“

„Man, you know how to dirty talk a man into submission.“

„Shut up!“

„Okay, okay, turn around then.“

Kyle felt very grateful that instruction because it meant he didn’t have to make eye contact with Kenny anymore. His face was hot with embarrassment and after rolling onto his front he buried it into the fluffy pillow. The great advantage of being drunk was the fact that you cared a lot less about other people’s opinion. Becoming halfway-sober made Kyle care way too much again. His heart was hammering in his chest while Kenny busied himself with ridding Kyle of his underwear, leaving him awfully exposed.

„Relax…this isn’t your first time, isn’t it?“

„No.“, Kyle's voice was mostly muffled by the pillow, and he had to turn his head to the side, so he was able to breathe properly.

„It’s gonna be good, I promise. If not you’re getting your money back. Satisfaction guarantee.“

„You’d make a great salesman.“

„I aim to please.“ Not having anything to add to that statement Kyle slowly started to relax again, fully letting his weight sink into the mattress, only the squelching noise of the lube getting pushed out of its package disturbing the momentary silence. Slick fingers slipped between his ass cheeks, causing Kyle to breath in sharply since the lube hadn’t warmed up yet. The temperature difference raised goose bumps along his back, but he didn’t complain about it. Sure enough it didn’t take long for it to warm up. He could feel Kenny spreading it all over his rim before slowly entering with one finger. Only when another finger was added the stretch became clearly noticeable. A soft moan escaped Kyle’s lips once Kenny started to push his fingers in, then dragging them out in a steady rhythm. His doubts from before were forgotten. Fingertips brushed against his prostate and Kyle’s mind went completely blank for a hot second or two. „More.“, he demanded lowly, voice tinted with arousal. There’s no objection and Kyle’s back curved in response to Kenny sliding a third finger into him. Slightly rocking his hips Kyle simultaneously rubbed his throbbing erection against the sheets beneath him. The pressure in his loins increased swiftly, bringing him to the brink of orgasm. Bracing himself for the incoming wave of pleasure Kyle let out a whine of disappointment instead when Kenny decided to withdraw his fingers without any warning. Kyle didn’t even realize he’s biting the pillow in frustration.

„Don’t be upset, we aren’t done yet.“, he was reminded by the other boy, who reached out with his hopefully clean hand to ruffle through ginger curls in a comforting gesture. Kyle send him a halfhearted glare over his shoulder and unclenched his jaw. The cotton didn’t taste that grate and left his mouth feeling dried out. Waiting for Kenny to put on the condom Kyle moved into a kneeling position since that was the second one of the two he knew. The skirt he’s still wearing and that was now pretty rumpled was hardly covering more than a few inches of skin. His dick felt heavy, curving up towards his stomach and Kyle felt tempted to wrap his hand around it, giving it the last few strokes he needed. Just in time Kenny’s latex-clad cock insistently nudged the swell of his ass cheeks, getting pushed into the cleft and teasingly rubbing up and down several times. Kyle was back to feeling like a flustered mess, his lubed hole quivering at the sensation of Kenny’s length so close yet not penetrating. It was maddening. „Fuck me already.“, Kyle muttered under his shaky breath.

„That’s all I wanted to hear.“ There’s no more teasing, Kenny’s cock head pushed inside and then the rest followed without even a brief pause in between. The sting that came with it wasn’t exactly pleasant but bearable. Kyle curled his fingers in the sheets and kept his head down willing his body to stay pliant. He could hear Kenny groan behind him when he bottomed out, taking a firm grip of Kyle’s hips. It took him a few minutes to adjust, allowing his body to get used to the stretch but once he the pleasure outweighed the pain Kyle pushed pack into Kenny’s thrusts with abandon. The bed frame was slightly shaking with their motions and the way Kenny’s fingers dug into his skin were surely going to leave bruises. At this point Kyle didn’t care if anyone outside could hear them. He refrained from keeping quiet, his jaw slack and an almost constant stream of lewd noises spilling from his mouth. Kenny’s hips smacked against his ass repeatedly, leading Kyle to lower his upper body onto the mattress while continuing to raise his bottom. The angle was perfect with Kenny’s dick stimulating his prostate and Kyle leaking so much precum he thought that there wouldn’t be anything left when he reached his orgasm.

As it turned out there’s still more than enough cum left. Kyle came with a short cry, toes curling and his vision going all blurry. His body shuddered under the rush of endorphins and due the fact that Kenny chased his own high with harsh, erratic thrusts. The blond had bent his upper body so his chest was resting against Kyle’s back, hot breaths waving over his sweaty neck. „Fuck-„, Kenny cursed , although it sounded more like a benediction for finding relief. Despite the condom Kyle could feel Kenny’s cock pulse inside of him. It was starting to soften when Kenny pulled out, which Kyle took as a sign to gracelessly flop onto his side. Kenny followed his example after unrolling the condom and dropping it somewhere out of Kyle’s field of vision. If it were his own room Kyle would have insisted on Kenny using the waste bin but since he didn’t have to clean up later…who cared.

„Thanks for choosing McCormick services, we hope you will come again.“, Kenny spoke up, snickering over his own pun and Kyle couldn’t help the smile that spread over his own lips. Maybe this wouldn’t be a one time thing after all.


End file.
